


New Style of Hero, Same Insanity That They Don't Know It

by thegorillaarchives



Series: Month of Banana Bread (June 2017) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Month of Banana Bread, Still loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegorillaarchives/pseuds/thegorillaarchives
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have been around forever. It was impossible that every iteration of them would be exactly the same. When it was a different style, would they have the same problems? Probably.





	New Style of Hero, Same Insanity That They Don't Know It

The magic that was Chat Noir and Ladybug was stronger than most usually could expect. It was this intensity that possibly allowed for the usual picks to fade into the background in order to allow a new form of hero take charge. The Akumas were getting stronger, and the heroes needed to fix these problems were becoming less a peer and more someone that could offer a humble understanding of the future. Maybe that was why on this round, the choice was made to have two older men take the control.

Gorilla stood lightly on the roof in the dark, his mask heavy over his eyes. There was no sign of Akumas, perhaps it was the classes he and Ladybug had put in at the local schools to help with such vibrant dark emotions that could lead to the Akuma attacks. It had been the best option when they realized a good chunk of the attacks were branched from feelings that could so easily be handled otherwise. It was just so hard to sleep sometimes, when all he felt was the desire to stretch his legs after a day of driving.

“It’s late, Chat. You should head in, we both have work in the morning.” Ladybug announced after a silent landing behind him. He looks over his shoulder at the other man. It had been a shock to everyone involved that a man had been picked for the usual feminine role of Ladybug. But that thought was easily swept aside, it was silly to think that a feminine role couldn’t be a man. It made Gorilla even more thankful for the magic around them that they chose him this round instead of a woman to complete the flip. The roles weren’t attached to the idea of gender but to the souls within them. 

Gorilla huffs for a moment, giving a soft grumbly sound. His usual response. Ladybug gave his own half laugh at that. He moved forward to the edge beside Gorilla, sitting down beside his now half crouched figure. The heavy hand falls to his arm, earning Gorilla to look sideways at Ladybug once more.

“Just because you can’t sleep doesn’t mean you shouldn’t go home and try.” Gorilla knows Ladybug is trying to be nice. He hasn’t told him that he has nothing to go home to. He has a job, he cares for people. But his home is so cold and it feels like he is trapped inside. He would rather sleep on the rooftops than go home because he knows Ladybug would find him out there. He tilts his head toward Ladybug, sighing unhappily.

“Being worn out tomorrow isn’t good, you need rest to be stronger in case of an Akuma. Paris needs us to be at the top of our games.” another soft push, another coax away. He nods to the other finally. He stands and helps Ladybug up. He sets a hand on his shoulder warmly. He gives a deep nod in goodbye before darting off from roof to roof.

As expected his room feels too small. He leaves a window open beside his bed. He tries to push through his deep breath. He sleeps listlessly. In the morning he goes to work. He might be pulled away, but for most of it he is trapped inside a car  _ waiting _ . He doesn’t mind too much. He is used to going silently away. He is made to follow orders. He craves to run. He craves to dart and stretch and be  _ free _ . But as soon as Adrien slides in, he is to do as told.

That’s why they were at the bakery, just dropping him off. He looks out the window until he is safely inside. He’d go away and park, then maybe go for a run. He sees Tom, Marinette’s father, walking around inside. He gives a wave but he will never get down. Tom has asked Adrien why Gorilla never gets down or speaks. Adrien shrugged at him, and said that Gorilla never talks. Tom watches him drive off. And then he soon enough he notices Chat Noir, loping through the rooftops. Tom can only curve a smile, he’d have to bring it up at their nightly meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 out of 30 down, tune in tomorrow for my response to the prompt Time Period. Also go to http://bananabreadfan.tumblr.com/ for the entire 30 day prompt set!


End file.
